Birthday Bashed!
|prodcode=94A |episode=22 |writer=Butch Hartman |storyboard=Brandon Kruse |director=Michelle Bryan |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=6 |airdate= |headgag=Birthday gift |previous=Dread 'N' Breakfast |next=Momnipresent |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-7/id542707402 }} Birthday Bashed! is the twenty-second episode of Season 6. Plot Timmy looks forward to his birthday until Jorgen reminds him that each birthday draws him a year closer to losing his fairies; however, Timmy isn't worried because his parents always forget his birthday; that is until he sees them setting up his party decorations! Synopsis It's Timmy Turner's birthday, and his fairies have a big party planned for him! However, after naming off the various festivities of the day, Jorgen Von Strangle appears in the room saying he was eavesdropping and overheard that it was Timmy's birthday. This prompts Jorgen to give Timmy his "birthday presents", which happens to be a movie narrated by TV's Adam West explaining that at a certain age a child's fairies are taken away! Timmy doesn't understand what this video has to do with him until Jorgen announces that he will be taking Timmy's fairies away after the birthday party. This throws Timmy into a panic as he desperately tries to convince Jorgen that it isn't his birthday, so he can't end up taking away his fairies. Wanda quickly wishes away all of the festivities from the backyard, but Jorgen says that he knows it is Timmy's birthday because he had written it down in his "ruin-a-child's-life-at-a-glance" planner. Timmy rips out the page from Jorgen's planner, stating that it really isn't his birthday. Jorgen reluctantly accepts, but states that if he even whiffs a party that he will take away Timmy's fairies, and with that goes to take another kid's fairies away. Wanda worries about this plan and asks Timmy what happens if his parents try to plan a party for him. Timmy isn't worried stating that his parents forget his birthday every year and that they had nothing to worry about. That's when his parents call him downstairs to help bring in a bunch of party stuff. Timmy freaks out while his parents bring in a giant cake. Timmy convinces his parents that they can't bring in a cake due to pie lovers; if there's cake, pie lovers will surely bust in a cause a riot! So Timmy takes the cake away and quickly throws it into the oven to dispose of it. That's when Jorgen poofs in stating that he had whiffed some birthday cake. Timmy convinces him that there's no cake around, and Jorgen, seeing that there is indeed no cake, leaves once again. Eventually, Jorgen returns to Timmy's room, where his fairies do whatever they can to distract him while Timmy disposes of all evidence of a party. After that, Timmy answers the door where there is a man delivering a handful of balloons, but rather than accept the delivery, he takes out a pea shooter and pops each one. He then deflates a giant bounce house, then sees a big group of clowns coming towards his house for the party. This prompts Timmy to set up a bunch of detour signs, sending the circus to Mr. Crocker's house instead. After he returns home, his parents are furious, wondering why he is deliberately sabotaging the festivities. Timmy makes up the excuse that he didn't want his parents to go through all that trouble just for him, but this just causes them to break out into a fit of laughter. They explained that the party wasn't for him. They were throwing themselves a party for their anniversary. Contented with this answer, Timmy finally relaxes, thinking his plan to trick Jorgen into not taking away his fairies has worked. Unfortunately, that's when Timmy's parents leave and when Vicky comes in. She ties him to a rocket, puts a birthday hat on his head, hands him a piece of birthday cake, then launches him through the ceiling up to his room, where his fairies and Jorgen are. At this point, Timmy knows he is lost. He admits it's really his birthday and tells Jorgen to just go ahead and take his fairies away. Jorgen acts surprised stating that between inattentive parents that forget his birthday every year and evil babysitters, he will be keeping his fairies for a long time. The episode finishes with Jorgen taking him to Fairy World and throwing him a big birthday party complete with Chip Skylark singing Timmy his own birthday song. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Poof *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Jorgen Von Strangle *Grey DeLisle as Vicky *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker / Juandissimo Magnifico / Balloon Man / Clown *Adam West as Himself *Chris Kirkpatrick as Chip Skylark External links *Birthday Bashed clip at Nick.com * Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Birthday episodes